It's Called Summer Vacation, Bolt
by TorpeGraveYard1031
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's a lazy Friday afternoon, and Bolt's having a nice conversation with Mittens. He even learns about 'Summer Vacation'. Life is good between the two friends...this kind of rambles. It's a random one-shot that wouldn't leave me alone......


I think I had half of this fanfic planned out before the movie was over. ^^; Funny, I watched the movie a second and third time to make sure I had all my facts straight, and I had to go back and change my overall plot. How was _I_ supposed to know the cat mentioned she was declawed? I couldn't hear her over everyone talking in my house. -sigh-

**Disclaimer: It would be great, but alas, I do not own '**_**Bolt**_**'. -cheers for John Travolta-**

The day was a little more than half over as Bolt opened his eyes. With his hind-quarters in the air, he gave a hardy yawn. It was Friday, and an uneventful one at that. To him, days like this were okay to Bolt. Weekdays that is. Funny, a short time ago things were the other way around. At least now when Penny left, he wasn't stuck home alone anymore, if you could call that trailer with his name on the door a home.

Bolt looked around the house, observing his surroundings. He heard Penny's mother humming in the kitchen. He took a deep breath as the aroma of fresh baked sugar cookies filled his nostrils. His mouth watered, threatening to over-flow. Whenever she made those blessed treats Penny always managed to sneak Bolt half of at least one. (Behind her mother's back, of course.)

His eyes drifted closed as a grin over-took his muzzle. Just the thought of Penny was enough to brighten his day; the cookies were just a bonus. Lowering his head back to the ground, Bolt started to feel his nap coming back as the sound of gun shots erupted from beside him. He jumped at the ready letting his instincts take over. He hunched into his guard dog, _good-God-I'll-rip-you-to-shreds-if-you-so-much-as-look-at-my-Penny-the-wrong-way _pose, only to discover that Rhino had turned on the television as some action-packed movie blared.

It was a little after two o'clock and _'Hamtaro_' wouldn't be on until three. (Rhino often claimed the need for an "awesome, super-ninja hamster --an awesomely 1/16th wolf with a bit of wolverine hamster-- who was full of awesome and cool, and did he mention awesome?" was just radiating from the show.)

Bolt sighed with relief as he settled back down. As far as he was concerned, he had enough action in his life already to last him a long time. Penny coming home from school was excitement enough for his day. Speaking of which, '_She should be walking in the door any minute any minute now', _Bolt thought.

"Hey pooch, you getting anxious yet?"

Bolt's attention was caught by the slender cat on the window sill. "Yeah, just was much as usual. Penny's coming home, and we have the whole weekend to play. Well, except for the time she spends on her work. I expect her grades to keep up--"

"No, no, that's not what I meant, wonder-dog," she remarked. Bolt cocked his head in curiosity, as Mittens had taught him a short while ago. It worked for two things: begging for scraps from strangers in RV parks, and milking information from a certain cat. "You're still new to this normal dog thing?" She sighed, "Summer is practically here, Bolt. Penny has been talking about it, haven't you been listening? It starts for her next weekend."

Bolt scrunched his nose, trying to grasp the concept, "Of course, I've been listening to her. But, Summer doesn't start at the same time for everyone?"

Mittens rolled her eyes, "I guess, being locked up in that studio your whole life, it wouldn't make a difference to you what season it was. Well, listen here, Bolt: people Penny's age get a break from working for a couple of months. This is known as '_Summer vacation_' to them."

Bolt's eyes and ears perked up, "You mean, Penny is going to be home Everyday?"

"Until next Fall, yeah."

Bolt yipped and ran after his tail in a single quick circle then faced Mittens again, "That's great!"

In return, she just sighed and stretched, "Yeah, sure it is. It'll be quieter without you around all the time. Now all I have to do is eat the hamster..."

Bolt laughed, "You don't mean that, Mittens. You love us."

She smirked, "Sure Wags, we'll call it love for now."

Bolt jumped onto Mittens and Pinned her, "Hey!" She protested, "Watch the merchandise!"

Ignoring her order, Bolt smiled, "Admit it; I'm your best friend."

The feline bared her teeth, "Lemme go, man. Or else I'll--"

" _'Or else' _you'll what? Attack me with your declawed paws?"

She sneered, "Just as long as you don't super-bark me. Now come on, let me up. Come on, off!" The white canine did as he was told, figuring he harassed his dear friend enough, for the time being. Bolt's and Mitten's ears both perked as the schreeching of a familiar yellow school bus was heard. Bolt barked happily and ran to the front door. Mittens sighed, "And it begins," she said and curled into a ball and closed her eyes. A moment later Bolt was at her side again.

"Hey, Mittens."

"Yeah?" She asked, eyes still closed.

"Thanks for stopping me, before I completely left Penny. I wouldn't be much of a dog if I left my person behind. She could have died."

"Oh sure, no prob. Thanks for--" Unexpectedly to her, Bolt gave her a quick friendly lick and trotted back to his post at the front door. Mittens was taken aback by the action. She smiled and stood up, then layed back down. Greeting Penny was Bolt's thing, so she figured she'd let him have it all to himself. '_I'll just thank him for not dropping me into the busy express way later,'_ she thought.

Before falling asleep Mittens thought of how Summer was almost there, but until then, maybe a pair of good friends could spend some time together, until Penny comes home.

_____________

**-whines- I know it sucks, but I just HAD to type it out. My inspirational muse told me so....**

**Signed: Miss Authoress**


End file.
